Raimei Ōtsutsuki
Raimei Ōtsutsuki (大筒木*雷鳴, Ōtsutsuki Raimei) is the name of God. She is the younger sister of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She is the fan-made character of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. She is the God that serves as the Guardian of Dens. Long before the founding of the Nations and the creation of the Imperial Arms, consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the second wielder of chakra on Dens, she is the creator of Ryuseken no Tsurugi and Thunderseal, the two Monados. She is the Goddess of Ancestors that was born in the GEATHJERK Cluster where she created the GEATHJERK Alliance. Appearance Raimei Ōtsutsuki is a peach skinned teenage girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown (purple in anime). Her appearance in known as the "Evil Goddess '''" (悪の女神, Aku no megami). When she was born from the beaches, she wears a mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. As an Adult, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Personality Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She is truly a good and caring person. This was expanded on in the anime where despite displaying an apathetic personality, she longed for peace and eventually fell in love with Gau Anthony Meguro who share a similar dream, even though she never openly displayed her feelings for him. She also cared deeply for her hand-maiden Kaino. She has a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that her chakra gives birth to the Four Noble Clans and that only she could protect her descendants and her children. Abilities Raimei is often considered to be one of the strongest of the Ōtsutsuki race. Her hellish abilities allows her bond with Pokemon ability to be on par with those as powerful as the General rank within the military levels of the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Akame Empire. Raimei showed otherworldly powers. She could perform interstellar travel, subdue people into sleeping, hypnotise them, erase their memories or even summon arceus the legendary pokemon. Raimei achieved such unrivaled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world with the help of Dr. Eggman and the other villains and Gau Anthony Meguro leading the people and the Kongs to worship her. As the Manifestation of God, Raimei created the entire Xenoblade Universe through the use of words and knowledge and understanding. Raimei can create humans, animals and other variety of creatures in her own image. She also has the ability to use her fragments of her own soul to create chosen ones and the humans' dark counterparts. Chakra and Physical Prowess Raimei has the unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra. Just a simple release of her chakra could create massive shockwaves able to repel the Terrorist Coalition armada and protect Konohatropolis. As the second person to ever wield chakra, she can give any chakra to the members of Four Noble Clans. Raimei has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, being able to easily block several attacks from the Maverick outbreaks. She can bring in the events that could occur like the "Curse of the Double Doubloon" and the "Rise of the Eggman Empire". Claiming to be immortal, Raimei can revive the fallen Swat Troopers that serves the Konoha Republic. Raimei created countries and has the power to dry up oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Raimei has the ability to form hand seals by clapping its hands together to create shock wave powerful enough to tear up the landscape around it. God has the Power to command an Army of Angels. She has the Power to make Flash Floods. God was able to gather both positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Raimei has the power of creation which shows that she created the super continent which can easily split into ten continents. Summoning Due to Raimei being the legendary god, she perfected the Impure World Reincarnation: she is able to reincarnate dozens of individuals at a time and bring them back with the same power they had while alive. Raimei typically allows his reincarnated forces to keep their personalities from the dark past version the ninja world making them more effective and allowing for a degree of psychological creation of Dens thanks to the force of creation. She can use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead like Utakata for example. According to Utakata's counterpart, Raimei can observe the whole universe through the cycle of birth, death and rebirth. Background Early Life After the Death of Clear Klaus, born as the youngest of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, in the GEATHJERK Cluster, Raimei was formed from the waters of the Oceans of Ewwmee, the water-covered planet thus being born as the youngest child of Haoru and the younger sibling of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Upon arriving Dens the water-covered planet, Raimei created the super continent, the stars and the moon. She created the Dinosaurs. At one point, sees the meteor streaking towards Dens. She hid in the giant caves with the her dinosaur friends as the other dinosaurs became extinct after the meteorite crashed and caused a large explosion splitting the super continent in ten. She and the her dinosaur friends are able to find the forests filled with lushes of Trees and Grass. At the beginning of the Pescan Era, Raimei believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Imperial Tree. Using her new-found power, Raimei single-handedly ended the Pescan wars. After creating Eden's Garden, Raimei created the Hylians, Humans, Uchiha, Replica, Bakugan, Pokemon and the animal races in her own image. When Adam and Eve ate the fruit the Tree of Good and Evil, feeling badly betrayed, Raimei fell into a rage and banished them and the other creatures from her garden before rested in the ice cocoon. This eventually led her to madness, committing acts such as turning victims of the Genesis Tsukuyomi into an army of powerful fighters in preparation for the GEATHJERK Cluster coming to Dens to steal her chakra for themselves during her sleep in the Tree-like Imperial Arms. Information regarding this threat was written in a highly encrypted scroll, stored inside her palace in the Village of Akame ga Kill. Meeting Gau After a nap in every millennium, Raimei was awakened by the scientists of the Konoha Republic. Raimei identifies herself as the Planet's Guardian. Growing closer with the President, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of Akame ga Kill decrees anyone who attacks the Land of Konoha will be executed. When a large army approaches, Gau goes to the front and instructs Raimei to go in hiding if he does not return. A spy from the Land of That informs them of Raimei's moving, and attacks her hiding place. When they move in to capture her, She sees the Terrorist Coalition fleet deploying many Samurai as King Kouichi Murakumo and his troops are frightened by the threat. King Kouichi Murakumo was right of Terrorist Coalition as a great threat and tells President Gau of the existing threat that attended to invade his land. Shocked of this threat, Gau gives the order to protect Land of Akame ga Kill and the Land of Konoha. Gau instructs Raimei to go with Kaino to find a boy with the pure heart that save the world. Raimei and Kaino leave as Gau's army and Kouichi's army hold the Terrorist Coalition off. After searching, Raimei found a boy being very busy of building the large army of robots. Raimei cries for help as the boy sees something wrong. Master Bison appeared and understands the cry for help. Gaining an intense respect and devotion towards M. Bison due to her wisdom with Kaino, M. Bison named the boy that she found, Eggman. The Terrorist Coalition ambushed Raimei and Kaino attempts to warn the Terrorists Raimei's pregnancy, but is struck down on the way. The Terrorist Coalition move in to capture her only M. Bison easily defeated them and Eggman's Robot army are able to beat the Terrorist Coalition even aiding the Konoha Republic and the Akame Kingdom and summoning Arceus. Gau thanks Eggman for saving the nations. Raimei finally delivered Shizuo Heiwajima, Yuki Ōtsutsuki and Kasuka Heiwajima as babies. His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. Ramei allowed Eggman to enact his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Pokemon *Arceus Family *Yahweh- Grandfather *Yula- Grandmother *Haoru- Father *Dark God- Counterpart *Jesus of Nazereth- Son (Deceased) *Danma Kūsō- Ward *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Grandfather-in-Law *Anthony Uno- Father-in-Law *Laura Dickson- Mother-in-Law *Gau Anthony Meguro- Lover *Shizuo Heiwajima- Son *Kasuka Heiwajima- Son *Yuki Ōtsutsuki- Son *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Older Sister *Teniji- Brother-in-Law *Minato no Mikoto- Nephew (Deceased) *Hamura no Mikoto- Nephew (Deceased) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-Nephew (Deceased) *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Nephew (Deceased) *Kushunada Ōtsutsuki- Daughter-in-Law (Deceased) *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Grandnephew *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Grandnephew (Deceased) *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Grandnephew (Deceased) *Maya Ōtsutsuki- Descendant *Mia Ōtsutsuki- Descendant *Kusanagi Gekko- Great Grandnephew *Laura Gekko- Great Grandniece-in-Law *Paul Gekko- Great Grandnephew *Yukishiro Gekko- Great Grandniece-in-Law (Deceased) *Miwa Tomoe- Great Granddaughter *Ashi Uzumaki- Great Great Grandniece *Ashi Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandniece *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca- Great Grandniece-in-Law *Paul Gekko Jr.- Great Grandnephew *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandniece-in-Law *Asura Gekko- Great Great Grandnephew *Paul Kiske- Great Grandnephew *Obito Junior- Great Grandniece *Ventus- Great Grandnephew *Kouichi Takeru- Great Grandnephew *Note- Great Grandnephew *Utakata Junior- Great Grandnephew *Burai Yamamoto- Great Grandnephew *Mirai Yamamoto- Great Grandniece *Paul Gekko- Great Great Great Grandnephew *Saria Jackson- Great Great Great Grandniece *Kyoji Jackson- Great Great Great Grandnephew *Manny D. Kyosuke- Son Bakugan *Babel (Given to Danma Kūsō) *Serpenoid *Rattlenoid Quotes *To Paul Gekko: '''" My Great Grandchild. You have done an excellent job saving the world. Trivia *Raimei (雷鳴) means Thunder. *Her name and title are references to Raimei Shimizu from Nabari no Ou. *Raimei also bear resemblance to Yahweh from the bible. Both Raimei and Yahweh are the Creators of all things and has made everything for their glory. Both of them are omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient. Both Raimei and Yahweh created the Ten Commandments and they are merciful Gods because of their respected great love towards their creation. This is mainly shown by the sending of their son Jesus in order to forgive the sins of humanity. Both Raimei and Yahweh were based on the truth and his judgement can be either wrathful or merciful. *According to Dan Renato, Raimei is the Great Grandmother of the Four Noble Clans that lived in perfect harmony with nature despite living in advanced technology from the GEAHTJERK cluster. *Raimei Ōtsutsuki is the fan-made character for the Naruto Shippuden Series. *Raimei's stats are a possible reference to the "Over 9000" meme originating from Dragon Ball Z, while her appearance is similar to her older sister. Gallery Raimei Ōtsutsuki (2017) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deities Category:Entities Category:Fanon